


Holiday Distate

by creativelyjuicified



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Curse warning, Gay, Good Game, Idk Alex’s sexuality, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Ryland Tate/Alex Taylor - Freeform, Valentine's Day, but Ryland is bi imo, rylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelyjuicified/pseuds/creativelyjuicified
Summary: After a discussion with the crew about how annoying Valentine’s Day is, Ryland starts thinking about the past and how much he may need to improve on his take on holidays in general.
Relationships: Ryland & Alex Taylor (Good Game), Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game), rylex - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Holiday Distate

Ryland wasn’t really a holiday person. From the overjoyed tacky commercials to the dreaded call from his family asking if he was going to visit anytime soon, it was all just a huge nothing for him.

Until Alex came into his life.

Alex had first heard about Ryland’s holiday distaste when it was their first Christmas as roommates. Alex was very ecstatic to spend the holidays with Ryland for a couple of reasons. For one, it was one of his first holidays not out on a bench freezing his ass off [read a fic by the amazing samanthaauburn on AO3 and Tumblr that headcanoned Alex was homeless for a while until they met at a bar...I’m going to say right about late November] in the cold. But two, it was his first holiday spent with someone he considered a friend. Which was a nice change from his past. “Tater Tot! It’s almost December, why don’t you have any decorations up?” He had asked his pessimistic roommate. “Because holidays are overrated Alex. And I told you, stop calling me that.” Ryland said, giving his roommate an annoyed look. “Overrated! How could say that?! There’s presents, specialized music, the complete disregard of other celebrations, and snow! What more could anyone want?” Ryland rolled his eyes as Alex tried to lure him in to “liking” Christmas. It wasn’t like he was gonna listen so, why would he try? “Uh..try literally anything else? I just think it’s all stupid, okay? Besides, I don’t really have anything to do around these times so, what’s the point?” Ryland stopped paying attention to him, giving it all to the video game he was playing as Alex tried to give him any reason to adore holidays. Sighing, Alex eventually gave up. He then made a promise to himself. That he, Alex Taylor, would get Ryland Tate to enjoy holidays as much as he did.

And now, here we are. Two days before Valentine’s Day , a year after they had “won” Bloodmatch. Esports People was having a meeting...of sorts. Bloodmatch had presented a lot of opportunities for the each of them, so they decided to take a year of daily practice, occasionally hanging out to catch up and practice when they can.“So...anyone got an s/o they want to talk about?” Ash asked, looking ready to kill anyone who dared to speak. “I got a bone to pick with anyone who thinks they can shove all their coupley bullshit in my face.” Everyone quickly shook their heads, now slightly afraid of her. “Oh come on Ash.” Alex added, “It’s not gonna be that bad. I mean, you’ve got all of us, right? Platonically? Familially? That counts for something doesn’t it?” Ash rolled her eyes. Ever the optimistic, he almost always had a bright side to things. Which would be a good thing if he didn’t attract so many pessimistic and easily annoyed friends. “I guess, yea...couples still annoy me though. This whole holiday does, to be honest.” She responded, not wanting to make Alex feel down. They’d always had a close sibling-like relationship. They didn’t always talk, but when they did, it got deep and chaotic. “For once, I agree with Ash. This holiday is one of my least favorites.” Ryland said, talking with his hands. Alex rolled his eyes “Every holiday is your least favorite. Even after my awesome party ideas you’re still a gloomy gator.” As chuckles were heard across the room, Ryland looked at his roommate, a bit peeved. “I’m not a gloomy g- I just don’t like holidays, Okay? I mean Valentine’s Day doesn’t even make sense! A designated day for couples? Really?!” he said, rolling his eyes. Sam did too, quick to correct him “Valentine’s Day can be celebrating love in general. Platonic love, family love, self love, anything“ Kamal smirked, getting ready to say something along the lines of disturbing but she was already ahead of him. “Don’t start.”

The night went on, countless stupid dialogue and empty chip bags being thrown left and right. And Ryland would’ve enjoyed that night but all he could think about was what Alex had said. Or more, what he implied. Was Alex hurt by all of his party rejections? At one point he’d noticed Alex stopped pushing him to enjoy his parties, but he would’ve TOLD him it was because his feelings were hurt, right? The first Christmas they spent together, _he’s ignoring the float in his chest_ he didn’t want anything to do with him. But that was before he got to know Alex. If he ever hurt Alex again, or made him feel less than, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. “Ry, you good? You look like you’re lost in the clouds there.” Alex smiled, as he put a hand on his roommate’s shoulder, “Yea, I’m fine.” Ryland responded, giving him a half smile with the hope that nobody saw the all-consuming blush roaming his face. Alex looked concerned, but nodded and looked back nonetheless. He knew that Ryland would come to him when he’d need it, so he figured he wouldn’t bother him. Ryland, on the other hand, had an idea. An idea that terrified him to his very bones, yes, but one that he knew would make Alex happy. Which was always his ultimate goal.  
  
 **~time skip, Valentine’s Day~**

Ryland woke up with the sun in his face, and a pit in his stomach. He’d stayed up all night after the team left and Alex fell asleep making sure his “idea” was good enough. As he heads to his and Alex’s shared kitchen, the smell of pancakes fills the room.

“Mornin’ Ryland! Sleep well? I’m finishing off the last stack, so sit your butt down and get ready for the best pancakes of your life!”

Ryland chuckled, “They gonna be completely burnt like last time?” Alex turned around and took his “esports mom” apron off, grabbing the plate and heading to the dining room. “Hey, those weren’t so bad were they? Once you chipped off all the gross parts, they were pretty great, I think!”

Ryland wondered how Alex could be so optimistic. So, happy and content with life. He’s got a lot of negativity in his life. From his asshole of a father who always treated him like shit, to the awful memories of ending up drunk in the middle of nowhere, helpless and scared. He’d guessed that’s what he lo-liked about him. His will. No matter what, Alex always persisted and kept a smile. He kept his head up high and looked to the stars.

With exceptions, of course. They don’t call each other “best friends” for nothing. Alex would occasionally have nights where he’d sob like no tomorrow, asking Ryland why he’d been “chosen” by him. Asking Ryland why his dad felt the need to treat him the way he does. Why he felt so worthless. Ryland would just hold him, occasionally whispering little encouragements in his ear, telling him that he was there and that everything would be okay.

“Ryland, your pancakes are getting cold! Cmon man, I know they weren’t good last time, but these ones are better, I can feel it! They’re heart-shaped!” Alex said, breaking Ryland out of his thoughts. With a big smile, Ryland took a bite of his “special stack”, looking at his roommate’s face brimmed with anticipation.

“Wow Alex...these are uh...actually...pretty good.”

“Thanks Ry! I worked hard on them. And how about that heart-shape! Pretty good for a first try, right? I bought the molds a couple of weeks ago.”   
  


Ryland nodded, putting another forkful into his mouth with his right hand, his left fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie, nervous about his gift to Alex. After breakfast finished, Ryland took the dishes away and Alex got up. He began walking to his room, when suddenly Ryland called out, scratching his neck and sighing,

“Alex, wait...” Alex turned to Ryland, giving him a confused but hopeful look. “How about we pop in a couple of cheesy romance movies to....make fun of.....and eat all that knock-off brand chocolate you have? You can say no if you want but-” Alex got the hugest grin on his face. Which gave Ryland butterflies. “That sounds awesome! I’ll go get my stack!” Alex left to his room, coming back with a gray plastic bag in his hand. Ryland chuckled as he took the bag and sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he looked to his curly-haired crush friend and asked,

“So what do you wanna watch first? The Proposal, The Breakfast Club, Jennifer Dumped Me?”

Alex gave Ryland a look, “The Breakfast Club?”

“It has...romance...right?”

“I wouldn’t really pop it in to make fun of but...sure! It’s our movie day, right?!”

Ignoring the flutter at the word _our_ , Ryland selected the movie. The day was then filled with fun banter, junk eating, and the questioning of movie logic. Which is exactly what Ryland wanted to have with Alex. For today, at least. As the 5th movie rolled credits, Alex giggled and turned to Ryland.

“Man Ry, when you’re not all dark and broody, you’re actually pretty funny. Watching movies is like, 10 times more fun with you around!”

“I’m just...having fun because you are...you bring that out in me I guess...”

Ryland responded, looking down and fidgeting as he turned red.

“Awww Ryland, that’s really sweet of you to say, Thank you. ”

Alex gave Ryland a look that could only make him blush even more. His eyes glistened, his smile reached close to his nose, his eyebrows slanted in a way that gave Ryland a feeling he’d never felt before. “I, uh.....I have something... for you.” Alex beamed at Ryland, “You do?!” “Y-Yeah but it’s just something small I made last night. If you don’t like it you can be hone-“ “Ryland Tate if you don’t get off your sweet butt and give me my present right now, my curiosity will get the best of me and explode.” Ryland put his hands up in defense and left to his room, coming out with a pastel blue envelope in his hands with “ _To Alex_ ” in silver sharpie. “I wrote you this last night...It-It’s nothing really I just kinda thought about it and-“ Alex snatched it out of his hand and ripped it open, eager to see what was inside. He gasped, only to find a lined sheet of paper, with No. 2 pencil words on it.

_**Alex,** _

_**I’m not a guy who’s known for being good with words. Quite the opposite, actually. I don’t really know how to express my feelings and opinions, and if I ever try to, there’s a 99.9% chance I’ll fuck it up. A lot of my fear and anger catches up with me pretty quick before I try and make friends, which I guess partly explains my childhood.  
** _

~~_**I had a point to this** _ ~~

_**You came into my life when I didn’t understand a lot of things. I didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know where I wanted to go, and I was ~~scared felt afraid~~ was just overall really lonely. I had nowhere and nobody. ** _

_**At the bar where we met, I remember thinking about how much you needed me at the time. How much it hurt hearing about your situation. I’ve never really believed in fate, but if I had to define it that day would be it.** _

_**And now look at you. You’re a 2 years and a quarter sober and you’re the coach of a fucking All-Star esports team. How cool is that. You’re pretty amazing dude.** _

_**I’m just proud of you. Like, all things considered, you’re still the strong, optimistic guy that I’ve come to know. I want to thank you for being there for me too, ~~I guess~~. I used to be such an angry and depressed guy. I didn’t deal with my shit and I had.... less then ideal outlets for it. But you pulled me out and I’m now probably like, the happiest I’ve ever been. Except when you call me Tater Tot. That’s still annoying. Clever ~~and cute,~~ but annoying.** _

_**~~Love~~ , I love you dude, ** _

_**Ryland** _

Alex wiped up tears as he finished the letter, folding it nicely and putting it in his pocket.

“Ryland....” Ryland looked at Alex nervously, still standing for some reason. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he word things too romantically? Was that bad? Did Alex hate him?

“I...I had no idea you had such a way with words...That was really beautiful. I love you man...so much.” After getting over the tiny brain vomit, Ryland shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. He didn’t take well to compliments. “I just kinda felt you should know how I....what you mean to me....That’s....what today is for, right?” Right as Ryland said that, his eyes got big. His heart was racing, he got hot in the face, and started to stutter. “I-I didn’t mean like..I mean Sam said th-there’s all forms of love right? Th-Cuz that’s what I meant. Like, I love you in like a-“ Alex cut Ryland off with a giggle and placed his hand on his flustered roommates shoulder. “Ry, like I said before....I love you.” Alex pulled him in a warm embrace, sighing and hugging him like it was the last thing he’d ever get to hold. Ryland reciprocated, taking a deep breath as if he was afraid Alex would drift away if he didn’t.  
  
A few moments pass, and they both let go of the hug, now just looking at each other with nothing else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I’ve written and posted in like 5+ years so please forgive me if it isn’t good. It’s based off me only having seen the first episode of Good Game, and context clues I’ve picked up from posts and fics about this show.


End file.
